


Into Darkness

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dark Corridors, Fix-Fic, Hollow Bastion, Multi, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Recusant's Sigel, Screenplay/Script Format, Trickmaster (Heartless), Wonderland, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Riku wakes up to find himself outside a mysterious castle and soon finds himself traveling to another Realm with Maleficent.  Meanwhile, in the present, Regina’s campaigning is interrupted by news from Robin and Roland.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RISING FALLS — DAY — PAST                                   

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          RIKU wakes up, only to find himself on a small spit of land      

          in a body of water.  Other similar landmasses are                

          nearby.  At the sides of the body of water are waterfalls        

          that flow upward.  The landmass Riku is on is adjacent to        

          part of these falls.                                             

                                                                           

          He stands up and confusedly walks over to the waterfall          

          adjacent to his spit of land.  He sticks his hand, palm          

          down, in the waterfall, and the water parts above it.  There     

          are some rocks behind the water.                                 

                                                                           

          He removes his hand, and a droplet of water travels along        

          his palm.  It reaches the side of his hand and immediately       

          ascends into the air, until it’s at level with the top of        

          the rising waterfall, at which point, it flies into the          

          water at the top.                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What in the...                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Relax, Riku.  The water does the                       

                    same thing where I live.                               

                                                                           

          He turns to his left, noticing that Maleficent is now            

          standing on the platform, carrying her staff.                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    How do you know my name?                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I know a great many things about                       

                    you, for I am your...fairy                             

                    godmother.                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    If you’re my fairy godmother, why                      

                    don’t you have any wings?                              

                                                                           

          Oh my God, Riku, you can’t just ask fairies why they don’t       

          have wings!                                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I have wings.  I just don’t always                     

                    need them.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Right...Where am I?                                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent looks around.                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    A once-Radiant Garden.  That was                       

                    even its name.                                         

                                                                           

          She turns around and points at a very steampunk castle not       

          too far in the distance.                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    All that’s left is its castle —                        

                    Hollow Bastion.                                        

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

There will be a title card coming soon!

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — DAY                          

                                                                           

          The SEEKER OF DARKNESS is pacing in the circular entrance        

          hall.  Along the back of the wall are twin staircase that        

          lead to a second level, on which are a hallway in the back,      

          and doors on the left and right.  A candelabra hangs at          

          level with a third level.                                        

                                                                           

          Between the two staircases is a fountain of a dragon’s head,     

          with water pouring out of its mouth.  Massive double-doors       

          in the front of the room burst open, and Maleficent and Riku     

          step through, the doors closing behind them.                     

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    So, this is the warrior you spoke                      

                    of.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Warrior?                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes, his name is Riku.                                 

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    I see...Well, welcome aboard.                          

                                                                           

          Riku extends his hand out.                                       

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS (cont’d)                  

                    I’m afraid I don’t shake hands.                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Oh.                                                    

                                                                           

          He pulls his hand away.  Then, the Seeker of Darkness walks      

          toward — and passes through — him.  The Greek letter "chi"       

          glows on his chest and fades away, causing Maleficent to         

          look angry.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Riku, upstairs, to the left is the                     

                    library.  Go take a look at the                        

                    books.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (confused)                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

          He runs up the stairs and goes through the door on the           

          left.  Maleficent walks up to the Seeker of Darkness.            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (yelling)                                         

                    The Recusant’s Sigil was NOT part                      

                    of the plan!                                           

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Perhaps not part of YOUR plan.                         

                                                                           

          He fades away.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION LIBRARY — DAY                                

                                                                           

          The library has two levels, the upper level only covering        

          half of the lower level.  Riku is standing next to a shelf       

          on the lower level, but on the side that’s not under the         

          upper level.  He is looking at a book.  Maleficent enters        

          from behind the shelf.                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Sorry about that.                                      

                                                                           

          He close his book and looks at her.                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Yeah.  What happened?                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent ponders this for a moment.                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    He gave you some of his power.                         

                                                                           

          Riku nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Let me know if anything’s wrong.  I                    

                    might have some magic that could                       

                    help.                                                  

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

          He smiles.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE MAYOR’S OFFICE — DAY — PRESENT DAY              

                                                                           

          REGINA is at her desk doing writing something down, while on     

          the phone.  SNOW, CHARMING, GRANNY, SIDNEY, GRUMPY, and NOVA     

          are gathering fliers and whatnot.  They are all wearing          

          matching "Re-elect Regina" t-shirts.                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright.  Thank you for your                           

                    support, Mr. Sprat.                                    

                                                                           

          She hangs up the phone and gets up.                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Okay, so I take it we can count on                     

                    the Sprats’ votes?                                     

                                                                           

          Regina smiles.                                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Once Robin gets here, we can split                     

                    up into our little groups.  He and                     

                    I will take the southern side of                       

                    town.  Snow, Charming, you take the                    

                    northern side.  Sidney and Granny                      

                    will cover the east, and Grumpy and                    

                    Nova will cover the west.                              

                                                                           

          Everyone nods, in response, just as ROBIN and ROLAND enter,      

          both wearing "Re-elect Regina" t-shirts.                         

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    I’m afraid there are more pressing                     

                    issues.                                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Like what?                                             

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Bugs.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    The house is filled with them.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    That is ridiculous!  We do not have                    

                    a pest control problem!                                

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    Unfortunately, we do.                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Alright.  We’ll call the                               

                    exterminator after this whole                          

                    thing.                                                 

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    You can stay with us, in the                           

                    meantime.                                              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Thanks.                                                

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Alright everyone!  Let’s go!                           

                                                                           

          They all exit.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CITY HALL – DAY                                 

                                                                           

          There are many cars in the parking lot.  Four of them are        

          decorated with "Re-elect Regina" stickers.  Regina, Robin,       

          Roland, Grumpy, Nova, Snow, Charming, Sidney, and Granny         

          exit.                                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Come on!  Let’s move!  Let’s                           

                    move!  Let’s move!  Let’s                              

                    move!  Let’s move!                                     

                                                                           

          Listing the driver first: Regina, Robin, and Roland get in       

          one car, Snow and Charming into another, Grumpy and Nova         

          into the third, and Granny and Sidney into the last.  The        

          cars drive off.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION HALLWAY — DAY — PAST                         

                                                                           

          Maleficent is leading Riku down a hallway.                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Here.  Let me show you to your                         

                    quarters.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I get quarters?                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, yes.  Where did you expect to                    

                    sleep?  In the stables?                                

                                                                           

          They stop at a door.  She opens it, and they enter the room.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RIKU’S ROOM — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Inside the room is a bed, a dresser, some chairs, a shelf,       

          and a coffee table.  Hanging from the ceiling is a               

          chandelier.  There are pipes and crystals on the wall.  On       

          the bed is the very same sword Richie uses in OUaTiKH-101.       

                                                                           

          On the opposite end of the room is a set of french doors,        

          leading to a balcony, which overlooks the Rising                 

          Falls.  Another door is opposite the bed, no doubt leading       

          to the bathroom.                                                 

                                                                           

          In the center of the room is a blue and black suit with some     

          red on the arms.  It is on a mannequin, and is not unlike        

          Vanitas’ suit from OUaTiKH-103, except, instead of a             

          branching pattern, it has a black, heart-like symbol on its      

          chest, outlined in red.                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    This is my room?                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Yes!  As is that!                                      

                                                                           

          She points to the suit, and Riku walks up to it.                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

          She walks up to him.                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It will protect you, in the Dark                       

                    Corridors.                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What are those?                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Pathways to other worlds.  Even                        

                    unconnected worlds!  Worlds NOT                        

                    reachable through a realm-jumper!                      

                                                                           

          He walks over to the bed and picks up the sword.                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    And this?                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Your weapon.  Armor can’t be the                       

                    only thing to protect                                  

                    you.  Besides, you ARE a warrior,                      

                    now.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I know!                                                

                                                                           

          She waves her hand and Riku’s outfit switches with the armor     

          in a puff of smoke.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    I’m about to head to another land,                     

                    to pick up some things.  Come with                     

                    me!                                                    

                                                                           

          She walks up to him.                                             

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Just extend out your arm —                             

                                                                           

          He puts his free hand in front of him.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    — and concentrate.                                     

                                                                           

          He closes his eyes.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Think about crossing                                   

                    realms.  Seeing other                                  

                    worlds.  Seeing things you could                       

                    only imagine!                                          

                                                                           

          A round, black portal, emitting black smoke opens up.  Riku      

          opens his eyes and lowers his hand, smiling.  Maleficent         

          also smiles.                                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Wow!                                                   

                                                                           

          She leads him into it, and it closes behind them.                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CORRIDOR                                               

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku are in a dark abyss.  They are walking       

          on what appears to be a large puddle, not unlike Eleven on       

          Stranger Things.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What is this place?                                    

                                                                           

          His voice echoes.                                                

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    A Realm Between worlds.                                

                                                                           

          As does hers.  He nods.  A pathway forms in front of             

          them.  They continue along it, and are attacked by               

          Neoshadows.                                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Oh no.                                                 

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Stand back!                                            

                                                                           

          She begins zapping the Neoshadows.                               

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Are you kidding me!?                                   

                                                                           

          He raises his sword.                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    You give me this thing and expect                      

                    me not to use it!?  No way!                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    I mean it!  These ones AREN’T under                    

                    my control!                                            

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Under your control!?  What are you                     

                    talking about?                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We can control most of those                           

                    things, but not all of them.                           

                                                                           

          She finishes off all but one, which pins her down.  Riku         

          stabs it, and it explodes in a puff of black                     

          smoke.  Maleficent gets up.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    DON’T do that again!  If we run                        

                    into any danger, HEAD BACK on my                       

                    signal!                                                

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Okay.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Take what we’re after, if you can.                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Which is?                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    All in good time.  Now, we need a                      

                    codeword.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Okay.  How about..."fish fry                           

                    sandwich?"                                             

                                                                           

          Maleficent rolls her eyes.                                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Fine.                                                  

                                                                           

          Cave walls form around them, and they exit through an            

          opening.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK CORRIDOR                                               

                                                                           

          They step out of the cave onto a beach.  All around them are     

          arched, rock formations.  The sky is filled with stars —         

          and other celestial bodies.  Behind the cave they just           

          exited is and Earth-Like planet — Fantasyland.  Riku turns       

          around and looks at it.                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Is that —                                              

                                                                           

          His voice is still echoing.                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Fantasyland?  Yes.                                     

                                                                           

          As is hers.  She points at part of it, with her staff.           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    Right there is the Enchanted                           

                    Forest.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    It’s amazing.                                          

                                                                           

          He looks around.                                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    This whole place is amazing!                           

                                                                           

          He faces Maleficent.                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    Are we — Are we in outer space!?                       

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    No.  We’re between it.  MUCH faster                    

                    travel.                                                

                                                                           

          They begin walking along the cove, when a WOMAN IN BLUE          

          ARMOR on a matching glider flies in, holding a keyblade          

          similar to the Rainfell, but more connected, more                

          perpendicular — the Stormfell.                                   

                                                                           

          The woman hops off her glider disappears, and it                 

          disappears.  She takes off her helmet.  She has long, blue       

          hair tied in a ponytail, and I’m picturing Carly Pope.           

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Maleficent.                                            

                                                                           

          Surprise.  Her voice is echoing.                                 

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Aqua.                                                  

                                                                           

          That explains the blue hair.                                     

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                    So, you’re working with him again,                     

                    I see.  DON’T!  Don’t trust him —                      

                    not a word he says!  He’s only                         

                    using you to make himself more                         

                    powerful.  I learned that lesson                       

                    TEN YEARS AGO!                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Ten years?                                             

                         (to Aqua)                                         

                    Have we met?                                           

                                                                           

                              AQUA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You’re the boy from the Islands,                       

                    aren’t you?                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                         (laughs)                                          

                    That’s where it all                                    

                    started!  Twenty-four years                            

                    ago.  You want my advice?                              

                                                                           

          She points to him.  The Recusant’s Sigil glows.  He briefly      

          looks down at it.                                                

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                    Get out, while you still can.                          

                                                                           

          She pulls a blue, stained-glass, star-shaped pendant out of      

          her armor.                                                       

                                                                           

                              AQUA (cont’d)                                

                         (sad)                                             

                    Before you lose everything.                            

                                                                           

          Maleficent touches her own necklace, then Aqua walks away.       

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What was that all about?                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    It’s a long story.                                     

                         (pause)                                           

                    Let’s continue.                                        

                                                                           

          They continue along the cove.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE HOUSE — DAY — PRESENT DAY                       

                                                                           

          Grumpy pulls his car up, and he and Nova get out, carrying       

          bags.  They walk up to the door of the house, and she knocks     

          on it, smiling.  He...is not.  Maleficent answers the door.      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Oh.  It’s you.                                         

                                                                           

                              NOVA                                         

                    Hi, Maleficent!  Can we count on                       

                    you to vote for Regina for Mayor?                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Uhh...sure.                                            

                                                                           

                              NOVA                                         

                    Oh, goody!                                             

                                                                           

          She starts shuffling through her bag.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              NOVA (cont’d)                                

                    Now, would you like —                                  

                                                                           

          She fumbles, and the bag falls, spilling over.                   

                                                                           

                              NOVA (cont’d)                                

                    Oh, fudge!                                             

                                                                           

          She bends down to pick up the mess.  Grumpy bends down, too.     

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    Here, let me help you.                                 

                                                                           

                              NOVA                                         

                    Oh, thanks, Dreamy — Grumpy!                           

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh, I don’t care.  Just call me                        

                    whatever.                                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Okay, you done?                                        

                                                                           

                              NOVA                                         

                    Well, don’t you want a button?                         

                                                                           

          She holds up a "Re-elect Regina" button, while making a          

          puppy dog face.  Grumpy finishes cleaning up and gets up.        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Give me two...                                         

                                                                           

          Nova hops up, smiling, as Grumpy takes out a button.  They       

          both hand them to Maleficent, who promptly slams the             

          door.  Nova’s smile fades.                                       

                                                                           

                              NOVA                                         

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

          Grumpy puts his hand on her back.                                

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    Come on.  Let’s go to the next                         

                    house.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CAMPAIGN CAR — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Granny is driving, while Sidney is in the passenger seat,        

          his arms folded.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Next?                                                  

                                                                           

          Sidney unfolds his arms, and picks up a piece of paper,          

          looking at it.                                                   

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Drury Lane.                                            

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Oh, joy.                                               

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    What’s wrong with Drury Lane?                          

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Do you know the Muffin Man?                            

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Who doesn’t!?  I go to his truck                       

                    every day!                                             

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Yeah, well you know his                                

                    triple-chocolate, peanut butter                        

                    muffin?                                                

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Ah!                                                    

                         (kisses fingertips)                               

                    His best!                                              

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    Yeah, well son of a bitch stole my                     

                    recipe.                                                

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    I’m sure he did.                                       

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    I’m serious!  And now, HE’s making                     

                    tons of money off MY idea!                             

                                                                           

                              SIDNEY                                       

                    Well, then.  All the more reason to                    

                    go there!                                              

                                                                           

                              GRANNY                                       

                    I don’t like you, either.                              

                                                                           

          She pulls over and parks the car.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              GRANNY (cont’d)                              

                    Come on, let’s get this over with!                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DARK CORRIDOR — PAST                                        

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku reach another cave.  Behind this cave is     

          another planet, but this one is a bit bent.  Twisted.  It’s      

          very colorful.  It’s...                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Wonderland!  We’re here.  Come on!                     

                                                                           

          They enter the cave.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WONDERLAND — DAY                                            

                                                                           

          Another portal opens on the path to Cora’s castle, and           

          Maleficent and Riku step out of it.  It closes behind            

          them.  Riku, trying to take it all in, blinks in                 

          astonishment.                                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What is this place?                                    

                                                                           

          Maleficent chuckles.  They begin walking down the path, and      

          the CHESHIRE CAT — not yet a giant — walks onto it.              

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Maleficent!  Long time no see!                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Talking cats!?                                         

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Oh!  I’m much, much more!                              

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    This is the Cheshire Cat!                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Hey!  I’m Riku!                                        

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Oh?                                                    

                         (to Maleficent)                                   

                    Tell me — where’s Briar?                               

                                                                           

          Maleficent touches her necklace again.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We’re...not together anymore.                          

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Nooooo!  Well, speaking of                             

                    visitors, the Queen has                                

                    one!  Interesting fellow!                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Who is he?                                             

                                                                           

          Maleficent facepalms.                                            

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Who is whom?                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    The Queen’s visitor?                                   

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    The Queen has a visitor!?                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    You just said that.                                    

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Said what?                                             

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    That the Queen has a visitor.                          

                                                                           

                              CHESHIRE CAT                                 

                    Yes, an interesting fellow, that                       

                    one!                                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    Don’t bother.                                          

                                                                           

          The Cheshire Cat disappears.                                     

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What the?                                              

                                                                           

          She pats his back, and they continue along the path.             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Maleficent and Riku exit Cora’s hedge maze and emerge in         

          front of her Heart Vault, guarded by FOUR CARD SOLDIERS.         

                                                                           

                              CARD SOLDIER #1                              

                    Halt!                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent pounds her staff on the ground, and the card          

          soldiers fall down, sleeping.  She then waves her hand, and      

          the vault’s doors open.  They enter.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Riku looks around, upon entering.  Of course, there’s not        

          much, besides 54 drawers (nine by six) containing hearts.        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What are we after?                                     

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    We’re stealing from the Queen of                       

                    Hearts.  What do you think?                            

                                                                           

          She sets down her staff, and walks up to the third drawer        

          from the right, in the fourth row down — K-H.  She opens         

          it, only to find that it’s empty.  Riku looks over her           

          shoulder.                                                        

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Not exactly what you expected, huh?                    

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Check the others.                                      

                                                                           

          She opens the next drawer to her right, and he opens the one     

          on the far-left — A-H and J-D, respectively.  Both contain       

          boxes.  She takes the one in A-H out, opens it, and smiles,      

          as a red glow bathes her face.                                   

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                    THIS is what we’re after!                              

                                                                           

          As he takes the box out of J-D, she waves her hand, and a        

          cushioned cart appears in a puff of smoke.  She dumps the        

          contents of the box into the cart.  It’s a heart.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Is that what I think it is!?                           

                                                                           

          He opens the box he’s holding, surprised to see a heart          

          inside.                                                          

                                                                           

                              RIKU (cont’d)                                

                    It is!  We’re — We’re stealing                         

                    hearts!?                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Well, what else would we steal from                    

                    the Queen of Hearts?                                   

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Tarts?                                                 

                                                                           

          He shifts his eyes some.                                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Come on.  Don’t you want to be                         

                    evil, like me!?                                        

                                                                           

          Yeah, I went there.  Riku dumps the heart into the cart.         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I don’t know...                                        

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Hmm...                                                 

                                                                           

          They close the boxes, put them back in the drawers, and          

          close the drawers then open the next two drawers to each of      

          their rights — Q-D and K-D for Riku, A-H and one labelled        

          with a red star for Maleficent.                                  

                                                                           

          Riku opens the boxes in the drawers he opened and, shocked,      

          immediately closes them.  He shoves the drawers closed.          

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    No hearts in there!                                    

                                                                           

          Somewhat confused by this, Maleficent drops two hearts into      

          the cart.  Riku opens the next two drawers — A-D and J-H –       

          and opens the boxes, while Maleficent opens Q-H.  All that’s     

          inside it is a playing card — a Queen of Hearts.  It glows.      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS HALLWAY — DAY                               

                                                                           

          CORA is walking with the ORIGINAL KNAVE OF HEARTS, the           

          former in her main Wonderland dress.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Charlus, please ensure that our                        

                    guest get a nice room with                             

                    a...seaside view!                                      

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS                                      

                    Yes, Your Majesty.                                     

                                                                           

          She stops and blocks him with her hand, wide-eyed and            

          concerned.                                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Stop!                                                  

                                                                           

          She turns him toward her.                                        

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Someone’s in my vault!                                 

                                                                           

          She waves her hand and poofs them both away.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Riku is holding two hearts.                                      

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Give me that!                                          

                                                                           

          She grabs the heart in his right hand.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT (cont’d)                          

                         (into the heart)                                  

                    Cora, I know you keep your Knave                       

                    with you...                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS THRONE ROOM — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Cora and Charlus are now standing in the throne room.  He        

          seems to be mesmerized.                                          

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS                                      

                    ...so I know your listening.  If                       

                    you think you can catch me, you’re                     

                    wrong!                                                 

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Is that so?                                            

                                                                           

          Cora waves her hand, and ALL OF HER CARD SOLDIERS appear, in     

          a puff of smoke, including the sleeping vault guards.  She       

          looks at them and squints.                                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Maleficent, is that you?                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Riku is opening drawers, opening boxes, taking hearts out of     

          them, dropping them into the cart, and resealing the boxes       

          and drawers in the background, while Maleficent holds            

          Charlus’ heart to her head.                                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I should have expected as much.                        

                                                                           

          Her voice echoes throughout the vault.                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What can I say?  I’m building an                       

                    army!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS THRONE ROOM — DAY                           

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    If you think you can take my Card                      

                    Soldiers, you’re wrong.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Riku closes a drawer.  By now, the cart is filled to the         

          brim with hearts.                                                

                                                                           

                    RIKU                             CORA                  

          All done.                          (o.s.)                        

                                           Believe it or not, I            

                                           know how to shuffle my          

                                           deck.  Let’s see if you         

                                           can stop this order: Off        

                                           with your heads.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Riku starts fumbling through the hearts, trying to find the      

          ones she gave the order to, but Maleficent just smirks.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS THRONE ROOM — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Some random Card Soldiers draw their weapons and start           

          beheading the others, and eachother.  One approaches             

          Charlus.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS                                      

                    Oh?  You thought I was after the                       

                    Card Soldiers?                                         

                                                                           

          Cora’s eyes widen in realization.  She swiftly raises her        

          hand just as the Card Soldier reaches Charlus, about to          

          behead him.                                                      

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    NOT!  The Knave.                                       

                                                                           

          The Card Soldier stops trying to behead Charlus and returns      

          to the group.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          Maleficent places Charlus’ heart in the cart, still smiling.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS THRONE ROOM — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Cora’s hand is on Charlus’ shoulder.  Looking into his eyes,     

          she nods, understanding that her Knave is no longer under        

          Maleficent’s control.                                            

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Go get these guys some new                             

                    bodies.  I’ll go after Maleficent,                     

                    myself.                                                

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS                                      

                    Yes, Your Majesty.                                     

                                                                           

          She speed-walks away.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS HALLWAY — DAY                               

                                                                           

          Cora speed-walks up to a large door, with a face on the          

          doorknob, its mouth forming a keyhole.  She takes off her        

          glove and removes a bracelet with a key on it.  The key is       

          pink and has a heart, in place of the teeth.                     

                                                                           

          She pricks her finger with the point of the heart, and           

          sticks the key in the door’s keyhole.  The doorknob glows,       

          and the door opens.  She steps inside.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. CASTLE OF CARDS GARAGE — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Okay, now this room is huge!  Stories high!  Heck, above         

          that door that Cora just entered through?  A giant               

          mirror!  Anyway, the room is dimly lit by two torches.           

                                                                           

          Cora walk over to a bust of herself, and pulls it out of its     

          stand.  Inside is her heart box.  She opens the box and          

          takes out her heart.  She then closes the box and lowers the     

          bust back into the stand.                                        

                                                                           

          Next, Cora waves her hand, and, on the opposite end of the       

          room, giant double doors begin opening.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS GARAGE — DAY                                

                                                                           

          The doors continue to open, revealing what exactly is in         

          this room: a skinny, purple, pink, and chartreuse humongous      

          mecha.                                                           

                                                                           

          It has accordion-like arms and two legs for each pointed,        

          chartreuse foot (the knees point in opposite                     

          directions.  Its cylindrical head has five stacked faces,        

          alternating between purple and pink.  On the top of its head     

          is a symbol like on Riku’s chest, albeit with a thorned X        

          across it.                                                       

                                                                           

          It is...the Trickmaster!                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS LABYRINTH — DAY                             

                                                                           

          The Trickmaster skips on the labyrinth toward the heart          

          vault, carrying the torches from the garage.  Cora is on its     

          shoulder, holding onto its neck.  Maleficent and Riku are        

          already pushing the cart away from the vault.                    

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    If it’s Heartless you want, it’s                       

                    Heartless you’ll get!                                  

                                                                           

          As the Trickmaster’s shadow engulfs them, they stop and turn     

          around.                                                          

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (to Riku)                                         

                    You want wings?  I’ll show you                         

                    wings!                                                 

                                                                           

          She turns into a dragon.                                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Whoa.                                                  

                                                                           

          Maleficent breathes fire at the Trickmaster, but the             

          Trickmaster dodges it by hopping.  She then grabs its hands      

          with her claws.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Fish.  Fry.  Sandwich.                                 

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    But –                                                  

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    FISH!  FRY!  SANDWICH!                                 

                                                                           

          He angrily opens a portal to the Dark Corridors and pushes       

          the cart into it.  It closes behind him.  The Trickmaster        

          attempts to burn Maleficent, but she swats the torches away.     

                                                                           

          She breathes more fire, but the Trickmaster leaps                

          again!  Just as Charlus walks up.                                

                                                                           

                              CHARLUS                                      

                    Your Majesty —                                         

                                                                           

          He gets engulfed in flames and falls over.  Then, the            

          Trickmaster kicks Maleficent down, as it lands.  It leans        

          over her, and Cora jumps off.  As she passes its head, she       

          waves her hand, and it opens like a can.                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Her heart flies into her other hand.  She waves her free         

          hand again, and the Trickmaster coils around Maleficent.  As     

          it tightens, she transforms back into a humanoid and drops       

          her staff.                                                       

                                                                           

                              CORA                                         

                    Oh, Maleficent.                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    How far you have fallen.                               

                                                                           

          Cora kicks Maleficent’s staff aside.  She then looks at          

          Charlus’ burning corpse.                                         

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                    Hmm.  I guess I’ll have to take the                    

                    Pirate to the Red King’s wedding...                    

                                                                           

          She looks back at Maleficent.                                    

                                                                           

                              CORA (cont’d)                                

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Perhaps, I’ll find a new Knave,                        

                    there!                                                 

                                                                           

          She walks away.  As she passes Charlus, she flings him next      

          to Maleficent, with her magic.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. EMMA’S HOUSE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin, and Roland are standing on        

          the front porch.  Charming is holding BABY SNOWFLAKE, while      

          Robin is holding BABY PISTACHIO.  Regina and Roland are          

          holding rolling suitcases.  Snow puts her key in the lock.       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (to Snow)                                         

                    Thanks for letting us stay here.                       

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Oh, don’t mention it!                                  

                                                                           

          She opens the door.                                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW (cont’d)                                

                    I’m sure you would have done the                       

                    same for us!                                           

                         (beat)                                            

                    Now.                                                   

                                                                           

          Snow and Charming enter.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMMA’S LIVING ROOM — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Regina, Robin and Roland enter, as Snow flips the light          

          switch.  Regina and Roland set the suitcases aside.              

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What I don’t understand is how                         

                    those bugs got in my house!  And                       

                    they won’t even go away!                               

                                                                           

          Roland closes the door behind him.                               

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    Well, once you call an                                 

                    exterminator, I’m sure that problem                    

                    will be over with.                                     

                                                                           

          Regina raises her finger, as if to say "right."                  

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Which reminds me, I should do that!                    

                                                                           

          Regina takes out her phone and taps on it some.  She             

          scrolls.  Basically, she’s looking up a number online.           

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                    Ah ha!                                                 

                                                                           

          She taps her phone one more time, then holds it to her ear       

          and waits for an answer.                                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA (cont’d)                              

                         (into the phone)                                  

                    Hey!  Yeah, it’s Mayor Mills.  I’ve                    

                    got a bit of an insect problem.                        

                         (pause)                                           

                    WHAT DO MEAN YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO                      

                    TENT IT UNTIL HALLOWEEN!?                              

                         (pause)                                           

                    Well, what about November?                             

                         (pause)                                           

                    Ugh, fine.  Halloween, it is, I                        

                    guess.                                                 

                         (pause)                                           

                    Yeah, One-Oh-Eight, Mifflin.                           

                         (pause)                                           

                    Okay, thanks!  Bye!                                    

                                                                           

          She puts her phone back in her pocket.                           

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    Well, that’s okay.  We can just do                     

                    something for the Halloween party                      

                    at the park!                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Smiling, Regina points to him, in agreement.                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    How about we show you to your                          

                    rooms, then we can go somewhere?                       

                                                                           

          Regina and Roland grab the suitcases and head upstairs, with     

          Snow.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                    I wonder where we’re gonna go.                         

                                                                           

                              CHARMING                                     

                    I don’t know.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMMA’S SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY — NIGHT                         

                                                                           

          Snow is leading Regina and Roland down the hallway.  They        

          stop at two doors, across from eachother.                        

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (pointing to her right)                           

                    Roland will stay here...                               

                         (pointing to her left)                            

                    ...and Regina, Robin, and Pistachio                    

                    will stay here.                                        

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                    There’s a corn maze going on.  We                      

                    could go there!                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Sounds like a plan to me.                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Plus, that would be                                    

                    stroller-friendly!                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DARK CORRIDOR — PAST                                        

                                                                           

          Riku is pushing the cart.  He stops and shakes his head,         

          then turns around.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CORA’S VAULT — DAY                                          

                                                                           

          The flames from Charlus’ body are getting close to               

          Maleficent, who is struggling to escape.  Suddenly, her          

          bonds are broken open — by Riku!  He extends his free hand,      

          and Maleficent grabs it.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          As he pulls her up, Maleficent picks up her staff and            

          brushes off her dress.                                           

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    Thank you.  For disobeying me.                         

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I want to be evil, like you.                           

                                                                           

          Maleficent smiles.  Not slyly.  Proudly.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CORN MAZE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          Regina, Snow, and Roland are running through the corn maze,      

          laughing, having fun.  Robin and Charming — pushing their        

          babies in strollers — are struggling to keep up.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS LABYRINTH — DAY — PAST                      

                                                                           

          Riku is messing with Maleficent, by running through the          

          maze, with the cart.                                             

                                                                           

          INTERCUT WITH PREVIOUS SCENE                                     

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I wonder if I’ve been changed in                       

                    the night.  Let me think.  Was I                       

                    the same when I got up this                            

                    morning?  I almost think I can                         

                    remember feeling a little                              

                    different.  But if I’m not the                         

                    same, the next question is "Who in                     

                    the world am I?" Ah, that’s the                        

                    great puzzle!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CORN MAZE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                 

                                                                           

          Roland, Regina, Snow, Charming, and Robin (the latter two        

          with Baby Snowflake’s and Baby Pistachio’s strollers) are        

          standing around a sign.                                          

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (paraphrasing from the sign)                      

                    That one’s from Alice in                               

                    Wonderland.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROBIN                                        

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Oh.  That’s where Will left for.                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                         (to Roland)                                       

                    You were just a baby, then.                            

                                                                           

          He turns toward the rest of the gang.                            

                                                                           

                              ROLAND                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It was submitted by J. Hatta.                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. CASTLE OF CARDS LABYRINTH — DAY — PAST                      

                                                                           

          Maleficent puts her arm in front of Riku, to signal him to       

          stop.                                                            

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I love Wonderland!                                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. HOLLOW BASTION ENTRANCE HALL — DAY                          

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness is holding a heart.  Maleficent and       

          Riku are sting next to the cart.                                 

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    How many?                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Forty-six.                                             

                                                                           

          The Seeker of Darkness puts the heart back in the cart.          

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    Not bad.  Now, I have your first                       

                    real mission, Riku.                                    

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    What is it, sir?                                       

                                                                           

                              SEEKER OF DARKNESS                           

                    There is a certain...Puppet I would                    

                    like you to investigate.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. OCEAN — NIGHT                                               

                                                                           

          The Excalibur is roughing a storm.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. EXCALIBUR DECK — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          KAIRI, EMMA, and HENRY are scrambling to deal with the           

          storm.                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    ALL HANDS ON DECK!  We need to                         

                    light the lantern!                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ve got it!                                           

                                                                           

          Emma walks up to it, and opens it.  She flings a fireball        

          into it, and closes it.                                          

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Should I lower the anchor?                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    No!  Close the portholes, instead!                     

                                                                           

          He nods and starts to head into the boat, but he notices         

          something in the distance.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Whale.  Whale!  WHALE!                                 

                                                                           

          A Whale is chasing a small raft with TWO PEOPLE on it.  Emma     

          walks up to the bulwark, with her hands raised, ready to use     

          her magic.  But, the whale eats the raft, so Emma lowers her     

          hands.                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I couldn’t save them...                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    If it makes you feel any better, I                     

                    think that may have been Pinocchio                     

                    and Geppetto.                                          

                                                                           

          He continues walking into the boat.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EXCALIBUR BRIDGE — NIGHT                                    

                                                                           

          Some water is getting in, but Henry quickly manages to close     

          all but one of the portholes.  The ship shakes, Star             

          Trek-style, and water splashes through the remaining             

          porthole.  Henry finally closes it.  Emma and Kairi enter.       

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    BRACE FOR IMPACT!                                      

                                                                           

          They crouch down, together, as the boat is shaken again.         

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
